1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus, an image capture method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a case of photographing an image by focusing on all of the subjects positioned from forwards to backwards within a frame (hereinafter, referred to as “omnifocal image”), a special lens such as an ultra deep lens (commonly known as a “bug's-eye lens”) has been used in an image capture apparatus.
However, the bug's-eye lens is quite long, and thus not convenient for carrying.
Therefore, technology has been disclosed, as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-282152, that generates data of an omnifocal image by an image capture apparatus equipped with a normal lens photographing substantially at the same time subjects in an identical frame at a plurality of focus positions by a single shutter operation, and then compositing the data of a plurality of captured images thus acquired.